WHEN SHE ENTERED IN MY LIFE
by parise22
Summary: s a 2nd half of HUM DIL DE CHUKE SANAM...RAJVI'S happily married couple since 3 years...and now..he confessed..he loves another girl ..more than PURVI..shocking?...want to know more?..then peep in...R...n..R...


**WHEN SHE ENTERED IN MY LIFE...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**HI..FRIENDS...kya hoga ?.**

**.jab rajat confess karta hain ki .koi dusri ladki hain jis se wo purvi se bhi jyada pyar karta hain...want to know?...**

**...**

**...**

Abhijit entered inside the bureau**...han..pankaj ..wo information nikal na?..**

Pankaj – **yes sir..ye lijiye**...he handed over some papers to him..

He started scanning the paper ...and suddenly his gaze fall on him...

Abhijit**\- ye..aise kyon so raha hain?...**

All the officers turned to see him...and chuckled.

Nikhil – **sir ..ab to ye aye din ki bat ho gayi hain...***** sir subaha jaldi aakar yahan thodi der ke liye so jate hain..**

...

Abhijit surprised – **kya?..yaha akar sota hain..par kyon?..**

**...**

Freddy miscivously – **ab sir apko to kuch bhi pata nahi na...itne dino bad mission se wapas aaye hain...dhire-dhire sab samaz me aa jayega...*****sir ki ghar pe nind puri nahi hogi to kya karenge bechare?..rat ko WO sone hi nahi deti hain na?...**

...

Abhijit grinned – **are han..main to 8 mahino bad mission se aaya hun..to yaha ke halat ke bare me thik se pata nahi tha...**

**waise tarika bich- bich me inform karti thi..kafi kuch bataya hain usne muze...USKE bareme...actually main bhi bahut eagerly wait kar raha hun US SE milne ke liye...suna hain WO kafi khoobsurat hain...ek dam KISI PARI jaisi...**

...

Pankaj – **pari?...us se bhi sundar hain WO...ekdam BARBIE DOLL...**

...

Nikhil – **sir ek maza dikhau?...**

**...**

Abhijit – **kya?...**

...

Nikhil – **promise kijiye...gussa nahi karenge...**

...

Abhijit suspicious – **tum kya karne wale ho?..**

...

Pankaj – **sir ap dekhiye to jara...**and he winked to Nikhil.

...

Then Nikhil went near that officer who was sleeping soundly resting his head on table.. ...a very cute smile wearing on his face...that smile was indicating that he was dreaming about **HER** only...

Nikhil slowly kept his hand on his hand...in a deep sleep.. unintentionally he started patting nikhils hands. ..he was murmuring something...

...

And in a reverse action all started laughing...

...

Their noice disturbed his sleep...he immediately woke up ...and after watching all the faces who were supperesing their laughter ...he understood the situation...

...

He tired tone – **sorry..abhijit sir...pata hi nahi chala kab aankh lag gayi...**

...

Abhijit patting his shoulder – **Rajat...kitna thake hue lag rahe ho?...bahut tang karti hain na WO ?...**

...

After hearing about **HER** ...his lips curled in a pure smile ...

Rajat – **are nahi sir..tang kahan karti hain WO?...ulta USKI ek smile meri sari thakan mita deti hain...pata hain sir ..main jab sham ko ghar wapas jata hun na..WO darwajeme hi mera wait kar rahi hoti hain...muze dekha kar itna khush ho jati hain ki kya batau?...mere upper chadh hi jati hain...muze gale se ek dam tightly hug kar leti hain...aur gal par apne chote – chote gulabi hontose kiss karti hain...**

**aur agar maine USE wapas kiss nahi kiya na to muh fula leti hain...fir USE manana mushkil ho jata hain..**

**gussa to USKE nak par hi baitha hota hain...purvika gussa to USKE samne kuch bhi nahi hain..**

**...**

**pata hain apko..pura din wo dono ladkiyan sath hote hain par ...WO jaise sara din mera hi wait kar rahi hoti hain... ek bar purvi ne bataya tha ...sham hone aayi to door ki taraf dekhane lagti hain...jaise USE pata ho ki main aane wala hun.. aur mere ghar jane ke bad to purvi ki taraf dekhati bhi nahi hain WO... fir muz par pura ka pura hak USIKA hota hain..**

**lekin fir un dono me ..main fans jata hun..ek WO madam kam pad jati hain to ...jab Purvi ye sab dekhati hain na to wo bhi naraz ho jati hain..fir use bhi manana padta hain..**

**...**

abhijit sighing – **yaa..i can understand..ek hi ghar me do – do ladkiyon ko sambhalne me bahut mushkil ho jati hogi...are han...naam kya hain USKA ?...tarikane bataya tha par main bhul gaya..**

**...**

rajat – **REWA...sir...meri zindagi..I really love her so much...**

**...**

abhijit smirking – **achha ..purvi se bhi jyada...**

**...**

rajat dreaming voice – **han...shayad purvi se bhi jyada..**

**aur ab to hum dono itne attached ho gaye hain ki..WO mere siwa soti bhi nahi hain...**

**purvi ne itni mehnat se uske liye room decorate kiya tha par ye hain ki...use mere room me hi sona hota hain...itni pyari aur bahut sari baten karti hain ki bas...aur fir thak kar so jati hain...**

**tab tak Purvi so chuki hoti hain...**

**...**

abhijit –**fir to prvi naraz jarur hogi..**

**...**

rajat surprised – **purvi naraz kyon hogi sir?...**

**akhir purviki wajahase hi to main US se mila hun...aur fir pata hi nahi chala ki kab WO meri life ban gayi..**( his face lit up while admiring her each act...)...**  
**

**USKI BADI – BADI ANKHEN..SHINY, SILKY HAIR...USKE CHUBBY CHEEKS...USKI GULABI HONTO KI INNOCENT SMILE...KHIL-KHILAKAR HASNE KI ADA...PAL BHAR ME RUTHANA...mere manane par MAN JANA...USKI HAR EK ADA ..**

**.main to jab bhi USKE pas hota hun na to sari duniya hi bhul jata hun...**

**...**

abhijit **– lucky ho yar do –do ladkiyan hain ..jo tumse itna pyar karti hain...**

**...**

rajat – **han ..sir ..wo to hain...main bhi un dono se bahut pyar karta hun...**

**un dono ne meri zindagi puri kar di...ek WO hain jisne meri zindagi sawari..aur EK WO hain jo meri zindagi ban gayi...**

**...**

and the conversation went on like this...Rajat was so excited to think about HER that he was sure ,,he could talk about HER nonstop...

...

Their discussion inturrepted when a call came...a case was reported...

...

...

**evening** when he returned home..

...

**REWA ** was eagerly waiting at the door for him ...

...

She ran to him...and raised her hands ...he smiled and took her in his arms...after pecking a kiss on her cheeks..

...

he turned to see the another girl..who was also waiting for him that much eagerly...

he approached to her...and taking her in his loving ,caring hug...

Rajat –**thanks ..purvi...iss sabke liye..ye pyar..ye khushi...jo tumne muze di hain..**

...

Purvi smiled in return...

**main apke liye coffee lati hun...**and she headed to kitchen...

...

Rajat was looking at her from behind...

...

And again concentrated his attention on his **other lady love** ...

Rewa was trying to pull his mustache...

...

Rajat pulling her cheek –** To REWA BETA..din bhar mumma ko jyada tang to nahi kiya na?...**

...

She was looking at **HER FATHER carefully..**...and nodded innocently ...as if she understood his question...

...

Rajat while laughing- **are wah..appko samaz me aa gaya ..maine jo pucha wo?...**

She smiled...

...

Rajat – **apko pata hain app bhi bilkul apni mamma ki tarah haste ho...wohi dimpled smile...**

**...**

And they started playing with each other.

...

**THE END...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Kya soch rahe the app log?...are bhai...**

**REWA to RAJAT ki EK sal ki beti hain...apko kya laga?...do tell me...  
**

**...**

**...**

**So pasand aayi os?...**

**This thought suddenly came in my mind n I pened it down..nothing special...**

**Pasand aye to review jarur dijiyega...**

**Tc..waiting ...**

**Apki parise22.**


End file.
